A shift operating element of this type comprises an actuation surface, which can be moved by the manual application of force by the user, by means of an element. Specifically, the element can be the finger of a human hand, by means of which the actuation of the shift operating element is executed. The actuation surface interacts with a sensor such that the sensor, upon the movement of the actuation surface by means of the element, generates a signal. The signal is specifically employed to shift and/or trigger a function which is assigned to the shift operating element, in the manner of a shift signal. For the restoration of the actuation surface to an original position, a spring is employed as a restoring element. The sensor and the spring occupy a certain space in the shift operating element, which space is frequently limited, however.